powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers: Soul Knights
Power Rangers: Soul Knigths is a fan-series created by User:Dragonempeorslayer. Uses the same animal theme of Wild Force, all that SoulZords are numbered and are searched by the main heroes. Plot Part 1 In 2025, a near future, a group of rangers called Knight Rangers fight against a evil called Barkena, an evil alien sorcerer. Each Ranger haves received a soul of a ancient spirit whose haves a number in they body, the Spirit Codes. Then a boy who is roughly 17 years-old, with the blood of dragons running through his and carries the sword of Stars, haves begin chosen by a Spirit Code to wields his power becomes target of the evil Barkena. Then he joins to the rangers team as the "Sixth Ranger" with the purple color and the adventure starts. Part 2 Some time after sealing away the darkness and the Dark Galaxy empire, the rangers continue fighting against the remnants of the empire until a new threat surges, and the evil empire start to broken free from it seal, Amethyst and Iron Knight vanishes and the evil rangers start to wreak havoc the city. While that the rangers without their zords, the Rangers start to lose hope, a new light shine, Amethyst returns. Rangers and Allies Main Rangers *'Purple Knight Ranger:' Amethyst (Bat) The main hero, joins the team as the sixth ranger, he has blood of a abyssal dragon flowing in they veins. *'Red Knight Ranger:' Weshekley Montenegro (Bear) He is the leader (but not the main hero). *'Blue Knight Ranger:' Gean Garcias (Jaguar) A teenage genius with very elevated I.Q, he is descendant of a pirate. *'Yellow Knight Ranger:' Kang Gremmy (Kangaroo) Kang comes from Australia, he has a great knowledge of martial arts. *'Green Knight Ranger:' Yachiru Restu (Alligator) An japanese girl, known for arranging many street fights, a typical delinquent with a serious problem controlling her aggressive nature. *'Pink Knight Ranger:' Alice Chaetodon (Butterfly) Alice is Canadian. As opposed to Yachiru's violent persona, Alice is loving and sensitive. She has a tragically past. *'White Knight Ranger:' Iron Knight (Hedgehog) Iron Knight is a mysterious (presumed female) silver colored ranger that appears to help the rangers some times. He also haves possess of first four spirit codes (numbers 1 to 4) the gates of souls and the sword of chaos (a swordfish spirit). Ranger-like Allies *'Shadow Rangers:' are a group of ranger-like shadows that pilots Gigantica. Villain Dark Galaxy Empire A evil empire ruled by Berkenas, whose are composed by several planets subjugated from the dark will of Berkenas, now try adds Earth and the spirit codes to the empire *'Berkenas:' The evil galactic conqueror Berkenas that searches the spirit codes, a ancient alien whit 3000 years old, come to earth to try adds the planet and all they peoples to his particular collection. He are chosen by the Leach spirit code, he also possesses the ancient weapon Titanicus, which has been used to obliterate entire worlds, now empowered with power of the code. *'Indra:' A female mad scientist that work to Berkenas, she is chosen by the Spider code. She haves a great pride of her intelligence and lack of compassion, also creats the system that grants the monsters the power to grow they size *'Wrath:' A brutal and ruthless warrior that come from a planet of eternal war and conflict, he are chosen by the Rhino code due his desire of strength *'Cain:' A very loyal henchman, he don't have squalls about back stabs the other to protect own master or defeats his enemies, due his lack of patient he always are beating own subordinates, he have found the Bull code and subjugates him to they own *'Mizerak:' Mizerak is a sarcastic and sometimes comedic henchman, he loves harm and inflict despair to others, he haves subjugated the Elephant soulzord to own will Dark Souls Rakash, Sucubas and Fobos are three evil spirits, that Berkenas found sealed in the moon. The Darkness Is a incredible evil force that exist since the start of life in universe. Animal Theme Similar to Wild Force, all Zords and Rangers are animal themed. The entire team personifies they animal in behavior, abilities, mindset and other qualities or flaws. *Weshekley protective to others is similar to a bear mother behavior to they offspring. *Kang begin a Kangaroo reflect it martial artist *Amethyst is bat in reference of his dark dragon powers. *Yachiru begin a alligator, she is very aggressive and violent. *Alice butterfly expresses her sensitive and loving personality. Zords :Legend:◆ piloted zord, ❖ aux zord, ★ battlezord, ➲ carrier zord, ◇ combo-assist zord, ✶ team-piloted zord, ?'' unknown :Main Article:Spirit Codes Good Zords Used By Main Rangers *Bear Soulzord ◆ *Jaguar Soulzord ◆ *Kangaroo Soulzord ◆ *Alligator Soulzord ◆ *Butterfly Soulzord ◆ *Bat Soulzord ◆ *T-rex Soulzord ❖ *Spinosauro Soulzord ❖ *Velociraptor Soulzord ❖ *Turtle Soulzord ❖ *Pterodactyl Soulzord ❖ *Oviraptor Soulzord ❖ Used Only by Black Knight *Fox Soulzord ◆ *Wolf Soulzord ◆ *Shark Soulzord ◆ *Eagle Soulzord ◆ *Lion Soulzord ◆ Used By Iron Knight *Gate 1 Soulzord ◆ *Gate 2 Soulzord ◆ *Gate 3 Soulzord ◆ *Gate 4 Soulzord ◆ *Hedgehog Soulzord ◆ *Swordfish Soulzord ❖ *Centaur Soulzord ◆ *Crow Soulzord ◆ Used By Priestess *Rabbit Soulzord ◆ *Lamb Soulzord ◆ *Hamster Soulzord ◆ *Penguin Soulzord ◆ *Jakalop Soulzord ◆ *Phoenix Soulzord ◆ Used By Princess Kyara *Griffin Soulzord ◆ *Leviathan Soulzord◆ *Thunderbird Soulzord ◆ *Behemoth Soulzord ◆ *Alicorn Soulzord ◆ *Carbuncle Soulzord ◆ *Soulbird Soulzord ❖ Used by Shadow Rangers *Giganticas ✶ Others *Dragon Soulzord ➲ *Leach Soulzord ◆ *Rhino Soulzord ◆ *Bull Soulzord ◆ *Elephant Soulzord ◆ *Spider Soulzord ◆ Combinations *Knightly Spirit Megazord: ◆◆◆◆◆ (Bear + Jaguar + Kangaroo + Alligator + Butterfly) **Super Knightly Spirit Megazord: ◆◆◆◆◆❖❖❖❖❖ (Ancient Knightly Spirit Megazord + T-rex, Spinosauro Soulzord) ***''Alternative form: Super Knightly Spirit Megazord Dragon Deity Mode *Knightly Spirit Megazord Mk2: ◆◆◆◆◆◆ (Bear + Jaguar + Kangaroo + Alligator + Butterfly + Bat Soulzords) **Ancient Knightly Spirit Megazord Mk2: ◆◆◆◆◆◆❖❖❖ (Knightly Spirit Megazord Mk2 + Velociraptor, Pterodactyl + Oviraptor Soulzord) **Ancient Knightly Spirit Megazord: ◆◆◆◆◆❖❖❖ (Knightly Spirit Megazord + Velociraptor + Pterodactyl + Turtle Soulzord) **Super Knightly Spirit Megazord Mk2: ◆◆◆◆◆◆❖❖❖❖❖❖ (Knightly Spirit Megazord Mk2 + Velociraptor, Pterodactyl + Oviraptor + Spinosauro + T-Rex Soulzords) **Super Knightly Spirit Megazord: ◆◆◆◆◆❖❖❖❖❖ (Knightly Spirit Megazord + Velociraptor, Pterodactyl + Oviraptor + Spinosauro + T-Rex Soulzords) *Clock-work Megazord: ◆◆◆◆◆ (Hedgehog + Gate 1,2,3 and 4 Soulzord) **Clock-work Megazord Sword mode: ◆◆◆◆◆❖ (Clock-work Megazord + Swordfish Soulzord) **Clock-work Megazord Dragoncentaur mode: ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆❖ (Clock-work Megazord Sword mode + Centaur + Crow Soulzord) ***''Alternative form:'' Clock-work Megazord Dragoncentaur Dragon Deity Mode *Priestess Megazord: ◆◆◆◆◆ (Rabbit + Lamb + Hamster + Penguin + Jakalop Soulzord) **Savior Megazord: ◆◆◆◆◆◆ (Priestess Megazord + Phoenix Megazord) ***''Alternative form:'' Savior Megazord Dragon Deity Mode *Dark Galaxy Magazord: ◆◆◆◆◆ (Fox + Wolf + Shark + Eagle + Lion Soulzord) **Shadow Galaxy Megazord: ◆◆◆◆◆◆❖ (Dark Galaxy Magazord + Bat Soulzord + Oviraptor Soulzord) ***''Alternative form:'' Shadow Galaxy Megazord Predator mode **Shining-Shadow Galaxy Megazord ◆◆◆◆◆◆❖✶ (Shadow Galaxy Megazord + Giganticas) ***''Alternative form:'' Shining-Shadow Galaxy Megazord Dragon Deity Mode *Legenzord: ◆◆◆◆◆◆ (Griffin + Leviathan + Thunderbird + Behemoth + Alicorn + Carbuncle Soulzord) **Stellar Legenzord ◆◆◆◆◆◆❖ (Legenzord + Starbird Soulzord) ***''Alternative form:'' Stellar Legenzord Dragon Deity Mode *Hyperzord Spirit Titan: ◆◆◆◆◆❖❖❖❖❖◆◆◆◆◆◆◆❖◆◆◆◆◆◆❖◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆❖◆◆◆◆◆✶◇ (Super Knightly Spirit Megazord + Clock-work Megazord Dragoncentaur + Shadow Galaxy Megazord + Savior Megazord + Stellar Legenzord + Rhino + Bull + Elephant + Spider + Leach Soulzord + Titanicus + Heaven Sword + Black Armor) *Armored Dragon Superzord ➲◇ (Dragon Soulzord + Ultimate Armor) *Spirit Dragonknigth Ultrazord ◆◆◆◆◆❖❖❖❖❖◆◆◆◆◆◆◆❖◆◆◆◆◆◆❖◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆❖◆◆◆◆◆✶◇➲◇ (Hyperzord Spirit Titan + Armored Dragon Superzord) **''Alternative Form:'' Spirit Dragonkin Ultrazord **''Alternative Form:'' Spirit Dragonkin Ultrazord Dragon Deity mode Evil zords Used By Berkenas *Titanicus ★ *Leach Soulzord ◆ *Rakash ❖ *Sucubas ❖ *Fobos ❖ Used By Others *Rhino Soulzord ◆ *Bull Soulzord ◆ *Elephant Soulzord ◆ *Spider Soulzord ◆ Used by Darkness Rangers *Griffin Soulzord ◆ *Leviathan Soulzord◆ *Thunderbird Soulzord ◆ *Behemoth Soulzord ◆ *Alicorn Soulzord ◆ *UNKNOWN Darkzord ◆ *Massive Weapon System Prototype ◇ Others *Massive Weapon System ◇ *Massive Weapon System MK2 ◇ *Massive Weapon System MK3 ◇ Combinations *Dark Soul megazord ★◆❖❖❖ (Titanicus + Rakash + Sucubas + Fobos + Leach Soulzord) *Brutal Megazord ◆◆◆ (Rhino + Bull + Elephant Soulzord) **Gigantes Brutal Megazord ◆◆◆◆ (Brutal Megazord + Spider Soulzord) **Darkness Force Megazord ◆◆◆◆◆ (Gigantes Brutal Megazord + Leach Soulzord) **Darkgigazord ◆◆◆◆◆★◇ (Darkness Force Megazord + Titanicus + Massive Weapon System MK2) *Chaos Darkzord ◆◆◆◆◆★❖❖❖ (Gigantes Brutal Megazord + Dark Soul megazord) **Super Chaos Darkzord ◆◆◆◆◆★❖❖❖◇ (Chaos Darkzord + Massive Weapon System) *Dark Megazord ◆◆◆◆◆ (Griffin +Leviathan + Thunderbird + Behemoth + Alicorn Soulzord) **Chimera Darkzord ◆◆◆◆◆◆ (Dark Megazord + UNKNOWN Darkzord) **Hyper Dark Chimerazord ◆◆◆◆◆◆◇ (Chimera Darkzord + Massive Weapon System Prototype ) **Giga Dark Chimerazord ◆◆◆◆◆◆◇ (Chimera Darkzord + Massive Weapon System) *Darkzord Omega ◆❖❖❖ (UNKNOWN Darkzord + Rakash + Sucubas + Fobos) **Ultimate Darkzord Omega ◆❖❖❖◇ (Darkzord Omega + Massive Weapon System MK3) Episodes Part 1 Introduction arc *1. Enter The Knights **The rangers, Amethyst, the spirit codes, Princess Kyara, Berkenas and his underlings are introduced. Also the soulzords and megazord are seen for the first time. *2. Purple Darkness, Amethyst the Ranger **Amethyst becomes a ranger and meets Berkenas, also Titanicus are seen for the first time, and are defeated. *3. The Team *4. The Storm **Shadow Mist are introduced. *5. Attack of the zombies *6. Union-Fusion **Knightly Spirit Megazord Mk2 are formed for the first time. *7. King of Hunting *8. Infestation *9. Illusion Master *10. Soul of Steel **Iron Knight are introduced. *11. Shadows **Iron Knight reveal his/her zords, also he/she found the core of Giganticas and the Shadow Rangers. *12. Triple Confusion **Shadow Rangers are introduced, also Rakash, Sucubas and Fobos are introduced. *13. Attack of Stars *14. Train madness *15. The Sword Master *16. Poison *17. Dark Times 1 *18. Dark Times 2 **Giganticas are seen for the first time, also Darksoul zord are seen for the first time and defeats the rangers, Shadow rangers die to defeats Darksoul Zord and Giganticas are heavily damaged. Pre-history arc *19. Call of Pre-history 1 **Three new codes are reveled by Princess Kyara: Fastests(Velociraptor), Trufle(Pterodactyl) and Alexander(Oviraptor) are introduced and becomes codes of Kang, Alice and Amethyst respectively *20. Call of Pre-history 2 **Ancient Knightly Spirit Megazord first apparition. *21. Ultimate Shield **Collosus(turtle) are introduced as Yashiru code, also Ancient Knightly Spirit Megazord: Shield Mode are used for the first time. *22. Mesozoic Meltdown *23. Fear *24. Meteor *25. Sealed Beasts *26. The Requiem of Darkness 1: The Song **Amethyst Transform into a dragon and lose the control and defeats the rangers. Also new four codes appears in hands of Dark Galaxy Empire (Titan the Bull, Brutus the Rhino, Seth the Spider and Hercules the Elephant), Ancient Knightly Spirit Megazord are used for the first time *27. The Requiem of Darkness 2: The Brute **Brutal Megazord and Gigantes Brutal Megazord first apparition, also Weshekley gains T-Rex Soulzord and Gean gains Spinosauro Soulzord *28. The Requiem of Darkness 3: The Heal **Super Knightly Spirit Megazord are used for the first time to beats Amethyst, Darkness Force Megazord first apparition *29. The Requiem of Darkness 4: The Hero **Super Knightly Spirit Megazord Mk2 first appears and defeats Darkness Force Megazord, also Alexander gender are revealed Darkness arc *30. The Announcement of the Truth ** T-Rex and Spinosauro Spirits are named, Princess Kyara find more five spirits, more about the spirit codes are revealed also the ranges stats a search for the five priestesses responsible to the creation of spirit codes also Amethys reveals all history behind of his powers *31. Return *32. Time Priestess ** Priestess Miko first appearance, rangers also learn about the darkness *33. The Rescue of Priestess Part 1 *34. The Rescue of Priestess Part 2 **All other priestess debut *35. The Rescue of Priestess Part 3 ** The Priestess Megazord is revealed and fight whit Darkness Force Megazord and win, also Amethyst lose it power ranger powers and Hope a severally wounded. The Darkness debuts *36. Mindless Rage *37. The Chaos **Amethyst mother Debut *38. Eternal Darkness **Amethyst gains a new power but are unable to control it *39. Hell *40. Dark Galaxy ** Amethyst obtains new spirits from princess Kyara (a fox, a wolf, a Shark, a eagle and a lion) also Dark Galaxy Magazord first appears, Amethyst control it new and dragon powers and becomes the Black Knight *41. Dark Gigant **Chaos Darkzord debut, also Shadow Galaxy Megazord debut, both fight, but the fight is interrupted *42. Identity **Amethyst and Iron Knight fight, Amethyst win *43. Amethyst **Berkenas free The Darkness, Amethyst reveals his history *44. Return of ashes **The fight against The Darkness starts *45. Fight for Earth *46. Knights Forever Part 1 *47. Knights Forever Part 2 **The Darkness and Dark Galaxy Empire are temporary sealed at cost of spirit codes Part 2 Return From Ashes Arc *48. Rangers from the ashes ** The Darkness rangers and they zords (exept dark purple ranger and zord) debuts *49. From to the Ashes ** First battle between Darkness rangers and Knight rangers. Also Dark megazord Debut *50. Return From the Ashes ** Amethyst return and use it dragon powers to defeats Dark megazord at great effort, Dark Purple ranger also debut. *51. From the Ashes to Resurrection Part 1 ** Amethyst show to rangers a new array of powers, granting the rangers a super mode. UNKNOWN debuts also the Chimera Darkzord debuts. *52. From the Ashes to Resurrection Part 2 ** The seal broken and the Dark Galaxy Empire are freed, also the spirit codes are freed, then the zords returns to a full battle. Iron Knight return to fight again and return whit a new powers and two new zords, the Centaur and Crow Soulzord, Making it the debut of Clock-work Megazord Dragoncentaur mode. Super Rangers Arc *53. Darkranger Takedown **The rangers gains a super mode *54. Iron Felling *55. Shadows *56. Attack of Dark Purple *57. Phoenix Rebirth **Phoenix Soulzord and Savior Megazord and Savior Megazord Dragon Deity Mode debut, also Massive Weapon System Prototype debut and Hyper Dark Chimerazord debut. *58. Monster Inner of Earth **Clock-work Megazord Dragoncentaur Dragon Deity Mode and Super Knightly Spirit Megazord Dragon Deity Mode Debut *59. Shadows of Night **Giganticas core are repaired, also the Shadow rangers revives and gives they power to the ranges. Amethyst gains posses of Giganticas, Shining-Shadow Galaxy Megazord debuts. Massive Weapon System, Giga Dark Chimerazord and Super Dark Chaoszord debuts, the Dark Rangers are purified, Dark purple are revealed to be Agent of The Darkness, The Massive Weapon System are destroyed *60. The Ligth **Starbird Soulzord Debut *61. From the Past **Team up whit past rangers. Princess Kyara transform and goes ranger for the first time, Neos turn into Carbuncle Soulzord for the first time and also Legenzord debuts. *62. End of Power Rangers **Stellar Legenzord Debuts *63. The Invasion Start **The Darkness sets a large scale invasion to the Earth, Massive Weapon System MK 2 start to begin assembled. Invasion Arc *64. When the stars fall **A meteor falls in the Earth containing the last Spirit code, the dragon and are named as Dragonias. The Heaven sword and the Ultimate Armor debuts *65. Rebellion **The Dark Galaxy empire refuses to obey The darkness resulting in the death of all four generals in a violent battle. Darkgigazord and Darkzord Omega debuts, also Titanicus are destroyed and Massive Weapon System Mk2 are destroyed. *66. Ligth and Darkness Part 1 **Berkenas last attempt to defeats the rangers *67. Ligth and Darkness Part 2 **Berkenas and the ranges joins forces to defeats the ultimate evil *68. Last Dance **The darkness consumes entire Dark Galaxy empire to revives whit full power. Ultimate Darkzord Omega Debuts, Shining-Shadow Galaxy Megazord Dragon Deity Mode and Stellar Legendzord Deity Mode debuts, Berkenas self-sacrifice to delay The Darkness lead to his own death, after that he trust his zords to the rangers. Using the power of divine dragon, Dragonias releases the power of the Heaven Sword and the ranges use it to defeats the Agent of Darkness and it evil zords once per all. *69. The END of World **The Darkness arrives to the Earth, he brings back the four generals more powerful and they gone giants, after ranges beats they, The final fight whit the darkness and he utterly beats the ranges, Amethyst obtains a new power the power to heals all zords to continues the fight, the ranges then uses the power of the Heaven Sword to fuses the zords in the ultimate zord, The Hyperzord Spirit Titan and Armored Dragon Superzord also Spirit Dragonknigth Ultrazord debuts *70. Final Turn **The Spirit Dragonkin Ultrazord and it Dragon Deity mode debuts, The Darkness is ultimately destroyed ending whit the all his evil and freeing all planets conquered by the Dark Galaxy Empire, the Ultrazord becomes a spaceship and cannot more begins separated agains, the Spirit codes gives they power to the ranges and gone rest forever. The ranges team over and the Earth is safe agains. Category:Series Category:Power Rangers: Soul Knights